Differentbut the same
by firequirks
Summary: Taking place after Ciel was demonized. I think I'm the 1% pushing for the CielXLizzy situation. Anyway, it's a thought I couldn't clear from my mind until I shaped it into this lemon cream pie of a story. So far I believe this will remain a one shot...unless another idea beckons to be let out. I hope you enjoy this. Please review... I don't mind at all


He's different. He's the same but different somehow. At times he scares me. But when he looks at me, I can't help but blush. My heart beats uncontrollably. My breath quickens and it feels like the whole world can see. I must do everything possible to stay myself.

Gone. Gone for 10 years. Being betrothed feels like a sentence. When I was younger I welcomed it. It was easier. I was happy with one smile. One gentle gesture helped me to sleep at night. One dance calmed my heart. Gone for ten years. Ten tedious, long, endless years.

What did you expect me to do? Do you think I haven't changed? You still see my smile. You still see these green eyes. You make me uneasy. The way you stare. Have you changed your mind about me? Have I changed my mind about you?

I hate you! You, there! So conceited! So sure of yourself! You don't get flustered anymore. You stand there tall and straight. Dressed in black. Skin less pale body less waifer thin. You've grown so much. Different but the same. How can you be so calm?

Oh, you expected this. You knew I would still be here faithful, unwavering, unchanged. I detest you! Here I am doing everything in my power to refrain from slapping you in the face. My hands in a fist. My body rigid and shaking. Can the whole world see me? Can you? The ball room is uncomfortably full and loud and bright. I just wish for some darkness, some aired silence. Have you infiltrated my senses as well? My damn eyes, why can't they stay away for you. If I can just tear myself away from this hold I can move on. I've tried doing that for ten years now, it hasn't worked.

Don't you dare come close to me! Stay right there! I can't move. When did I become so weak? Feet don't fail me. He's getting closer. I can feel a gravity toward him as if he's a great planet and I'm the satellite that shall always be held in his rotation. I break away. I run. I must find darkness and silence.

She hungrily breathes air in her lungs. Her face still flushed. Was it love, or hate? The darkness surrounds her. The night. At night she was forever sleepless. Eyes closed face to the wind that dries her tears. She didn't even realize that she was crying.

A presence was felt behind her and in less than a moment his body was pressed against her own. His arms enfolded her, his head resting into the crown of her yellow hair. Black strands covered her emerald eyes. How did he get so large? She couldn't push him away, not like before.

He felt her body freeze in his grasp. Was this necessary he asked himself. Why is she so difficult? In the past he couldn't get her to let go soon enough, now he couldn't catch her hand in his without practically attacking her like he is now. Too embarrassed for his body to admit his wrong he held his place. It was like the passing thought that you put in to motion before thinking. The chain reaction has begun, an unstoppable juggernaut. Where would it lead to this time? She was his fiance' after all...his future...wife.

"I hate you Ciel! "

She couldn't even raise her voice louder than a whisper. How pathetic of me she thought. Surely the years have made her stronger than this?

"Lizzy, don't hate me"

He whispers. His voice low, deep, soft. So different, yet the same. Her body betrays her as she sinks back into him and sobs uncontrollably. She would hate to see herself... "this is unbecoming of a lady" she heard a voice from the past.

His embrace became tighter. It was becoming harder to breath. Unbearable comfort and anger clashing together. She stayed frozen, sinking. Before she could drown his hands on her waist twirling her to meet him face to face. She wasn't ready for this closeness. Such an intimate distance between the two. If ever they were seen, the spy would have surely blushed.

Suddenly it was all apparent. The weight of his hands around her waist. Her arms on his strong chest. The warmth from his body saving her from the icy wind. His heart beating, or was it hers beating so loud into her ears. Her eyes had no choice but meet his. Now looking up at his figure towering over her. He has grown up. Different, but the same. A moment froze in time. Then, as if time was trying to catch up. In an instant she felt his lips press against hers. Her eyes widened as the shock of the gesture set in. Then as quick as it had happened her whole being gave in to this moment. Eyes closed. Lips parted. Arms limp.

"I've missed you so" he murmured against her lips as his stole another kiss. Tears stung her eyes as they escaped flowing down her cheek making the kiss salty...and sweet.

How long had she waited for this moment and then wished that it would have never been. It's over. She was his completely. Whatever reserve she had pent in her was now gone.

Arriving to her senses she pushed away and blinded by anger or love she returned a slap against his cheek and fell to her knees

"Ciel!" she screamed.

The tears did not stop. It was all so unbearable. Blinded by her tears she lost hope. She was breaking down. Broken. Then that warmth enveloped her again. This time she clung tight to it not wanting to seem weak but also not wanting to let it go.

What did you really expect her to do? He asked himself. She is a different Elizabeth, but somehow, the same Lizzy. You just left her out of the blue you bastard. No word to follow just a telegram stating you still walked the earth and an empty estate. Did you expect her to hold on to that hope? You didn't even give her the choice to let go. Would she?

He felt her body shivering inside his arms. What did you do this time? All he can do now is to take her away. He realized the shaking had stopped and felt her go faint into him. In a swift movement he picked her up and carried his fiance' down the hall away from the light of he ballroom. He was sure Sebastian was watching all this transpire and would have thought of the right anecdote to excuse the guests of honor at their engagement party. The thought embarrassed him though. How could he have made himself appear weak...appear...human?

Another tall figure stood against the ballroom door. Poised, eyes silently watching the young man carrying his lady down through the wing. So, you have grown up young master. The thought brought a sly grin to his lips. He then straitened himself and entered the ballroom to prepare an astonishing announcement.

Where am I? It looks like the Phantomhive manor but... Ciel? Ciel? Ciel! Where are you? Why am I running? Where is everyone? Where are the lights? Surely Sabastion must have had them lit by now. Where are the guests? It is so silent except for this traitor heart of mine. Beating in my ears again. I bet the whole world can hear me. This door. It's to Ciels' study I believe. And there is a light... I've found you!

She slowly opens the door to meet a horrible figure. The first thing she noticed were two piercing red eyes. Then the dark shadow whom they belonged too became clear. Unnaturally black hair, wild and long like a medusa. Pale skin with a red glow. An elongated nose with a pointed tip like a spike. Thin black lips encasing sharp dagger like marble white teeth and a tongue long and bifurcated like a serpent. The figure reached a thin scaly hand with long tentacle like fingers towards her. She was frozen. This had to be a dream she convinced herself. She tried to scream but she couldn't open her mouth. She tried to run but she couldn't even lift a finger. The figure flew closer until she was able to shut her eyes.

He felt her hand tighten around his. Her breathing became quick and her mouth was trying to speak. He reached a hand to her forehead. She was burning hot and perspiring. He place a damp cloth to her forehead.

"Lizzy, what have I done to you?" He whispered.

With that her emerald eyes shot open and looked frantically around her and in the second she met his she and reached her arms out toward him. He embraced her.

"Ciel" she sobbed over and over into his chest. "Why did you leave me? Why did you make me wait? Did you expect me to just forget you. You're a horrible man!"

"Lizzy" he breathed. He couldn't tell her, not now. Sure she was to be his wife. And I'm sure he couldn't spend his whole life fully clothed in front of her. Hopefully not. He had realized his thoughts and silently blushed. Anyway. He thought. Not now. Not at this moment. He ran his hand through her soft golden hair.

"Lizzy calm down. I'm here now. I won't leave you ever again" He spoke a partial truth.

He lifted her face toward him. Eyes glassy and wide. Cheeks pink, lips a dark pink and full. What a site this Lizzy was. He couldn't help himself. He placed another kiss on her lips. But then a sudden urgency to have more took over. It didn't help that the she kissed him back. The way her hands felt on his chest. They way he missed her. He did miss her. She was his childhood and the saving grace of his future.

With surprising strength and dexterity he lifted her toward the pillows never breaking their kiss for fear of having to start from step one. He seemed to be in control of the situation. His head seamed clear, but he was surprised by his own brashness. The kisses became passionate. He desired the feel of her skin. He untied the first layer of her gown leaving the white sheath petticoat and damnable corset in place. His hands gently moved up her bare leg up through the gauze of her skirt. She had removed his vest and jacket leaving an untucked unbuttoned dress shirt and pants. She reached up to grab hold of the eye patch and he gently countered her gesture by turning his face away and gently kissing her hand. Not now. Not in this moment. His hand found the garter of her underclothes beneath the billowing skirt. Her breasts were exposed over her corset leaving soft mounds overflowing the bone pinning. He kissed them gently as her mouth let out a soft moan. The sound only led him on.

She was dizzy. His touch was like fire. His lips like wine. She felt drunk on this wanting to be near him. Wanting to be touched by him. Wanting that for so long and then having this now. She felt his gentle fingers reach into her. It was terribly sweet and almost painful. She breathed out his name. She felt a burning rise from her core. His touch. Slipping in and out of her she gripped him tighter her finger nails almost tearing into his shoulders. She breathed deep. This is my Ciel. She didn't care about anything now. She didn't care about the possibility of her being heard in this silent mansion. She didn't care of the possibility of Paula or Sebastion bursting through the door trying to secure their chastity prior to the wedding ceremony. She only cared about him. His touch his closeness his happiness. His cheek was against hers she felt him smile as the wave of pleasure induced another calling of his name. He sat her up to unfasten that puzzle of a corset and threw it to the ground to reveal a thin silky slip. At this point his reserve was unbearable. Lizzy met his eye. Her face had become even more beautiful. It showed every piece of pain pleasure and arousal. He loved that about his Lizzy. Never holding back on being herself. He was glad she hadn't lost that trait. He managed to unbuckle his pants and expose himself. He felt the wetness in between her and with another beckoning of his name he could not resist. He held her tight as his member tore through her. She let out a sharp gasp. He watched her. Eyes closed tears seeping through. He had to remind himself to control this demon in him. He wanted her so much it was agony. It was sheer agony waiting to see her those ten years. Every minute of those ten years he needed to train himself to control his urges for fear of him killing her at the slightest touch. But now she was here and he was with her, in her. He kissed her tears.

"Are you alright my darling Lizzy?" he whispered sincerely and with concern.

"Yes" she breathed eyes now open to see his.

Blue. They're so blue. So beautiful. She thought she raised a hand to touch his cheek. She let out another sharp gasp as Ciel uncontrollably bucked into her. He buried his face in her breast inhaling her fragrance. At first it was pain but the pain gave way to a new feeling. She was on the verge of this feeling before in the many nights when feverish dreams of Ciel would haunt her. As if his hands were really there caressing her body. As if his lips were there against her skin. She would wake up from these dreams. Confused, damp, and longing for her fiance' . Now she felt as if she were about to boil over. A heat rising from her insides. Ciel felt her tighten around him. It was almost uncontrollable. This need to take every part of her. Her hips started to grind against his as if all shyness was cast aside and only instinct remained. At the high point of her ecstasy, she called his name and held him so tight that it caused Ciel to release himself into her. It was a moment of pure bliss for the young lovers. He whispered her name. He felt her body spasm against him as he held her close as both of the forms calmed after the storm.

The wind and rain drowned the manor to silence. The guests had left. The estate lay dormant. A sleepless Ciel, now dressed in only a dress shirt and black trousers , sat on the side of his massive bed. His hands were caressing the face of his beloved as she slept, spent. Face flushed and peaceful. Breathe slow and silent. Hair beautifully strewn on the down pillows. He didn't even look up from the site as Sebastian entered.

"Well, you should have tried to control yourself at least until the wedding night young master" Sebastion stated with a hint of amusement in his tone. His master had grown, but he was still a young man.

Ciel was in too good of a mood to counter the snide comment. He kept on with his caress. He wanted to make up for lost time.

" Shall I transfer Lady Elizabeth to her own quarters before she wakes master?"

" There is no need, this will be her room now, our room"

" Master, do you think Lady Elizabeth will be ok with this scene she will wake up to? Considering keeping appearances and all. Thank goodness I assured her sitter, Paula, that she would be put in the furthest wing from yourself" said Sebastian, still amused at the site before him

" Anyway, the wedding is tomorrow" Ciel snapped. "and I have a feeling that Lizzy will still be the blushing bride at the altar" Ciel gave a silent proud grin at the thought.

"Very well then Master. Shall you require anything before I retire?"

"Please prepare blue flowers for the lady at breakfast. I know those are her favorite"

"As you wish"

"And I trust that you will not breathe a word to anyone in this world about what has transpired here this night"

"Of course not master. After all if I couldn't keep the confidence of my master what kind of a butler would I be?"

And with that, Sebastian exited. The door closed behind him. A smirk played at the butlers lips. Honestly, not tell a word? I'm sure the whole mansion had noticed. The thought almost brought him to an amused laugh. This should be interesting. The demon and his mistress.

My young lord, I wonder how all will unfold before you?


End file.
